


Bows, arrows and baked goods

by polkadotsandmoonbeams



Series: bows Arrows and Other Baked goods [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE- DIFFERENT MEETING BETWEEN OLIVER AND FELICITY, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadotsandmoonbeams/pseuds/polkadotsandmoonbeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak can't cook to save her life. Which is explains why her mother bought her 6 months worth of cooking classes as a celebratory 'yay, you got a job heading up IT at QC like you wanted' gift. Or was it a ' I don't trust you not to kill yourself or others with your attempt at cooking gift'   Maybe both. Either way when she meets a man by the name of oliver queen (who just so happens to be prodical son returned to the Queen family) Her life is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HOLY CANOLLI

This is My first fic. Just a note. Not sure If the rating will stay what it is or if it will change. Please let me know what you think, what I could improve upon. Thanks again- P..A.M.B

Chapter 1-Holy Canolli

“Mom! Seriously? TMI!” Felicity’s face pinched in discussed, the heels of her boots clacking on the pavement, as she walked.

“ Kitchen sex Felicity! It will change your life! Just think! You could meet someone in the class and tell him you want to bring him home so he can fill your canolli!” Donna said in a hushed voice as though someone were listening in on there conversation.

Felicity had just moved to starling, so as a parting gift, her mother, HER MOTHER, decided cooking classes would be a good way for Felicity to meet someone. 

“Mom, eeww!!! I promised you I would go, and if the place survives my attempt at domesticity, I'll keep going I promise. I got to go, I'm here.” She looked up at the sign in front of her, bold letters read VIRIDI PASTRIES, then back towards the empty street. 

“Okay hon, I love you, and remember to ask about the canolli.” She could almost see her mother wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Mom! For the last time I'm not asking some random guy to fill my can-” as she turned around to open the door, her hand landed on something unexpectedly warm and firm. “olli” As her eyes travelled up, her jaw dropped. “Mom, I got to go.” She hung up her phone

“I'm so sorry are you okay?” when he spoke she felt the rumble against her hand. He's so hard.

His eyes widened, and his jaw went slack.

“Oh god! Did I say that out loud? What I meant to say was your hard. I mean firm! Your chest is firm. I mean your hole body is probably like a very sturdy brick wall. And tall. Like the ones at those army boot camps you have to climb? Not that I want to climb you... not that your not climbable! You totally are, I mean look at you. Your gorgeous. Your like a God...” Just then Felicity noticed her hand still resting on his chest. She removed said hand and face-palmed.

 

'deep breath Felicity, and maybe you'll make it out of here with some of your dignity left.' she thought

 

She inhaled and exhaled “Sorry about that, I have this condition where I tend to speak what ever is rolling around up in here” She said tapping her temple with her finger. “My name is Felicity. Felicity Smoak.” 

She extended her hand towards the man before her.

His eyes sparkled with something that looked like amusement.A smile appeared on his face as his warm hand enveloped hers. “I'm Oliver, Oliver Queen.”

“Oliver Queen? As in Queen consolidated?” He nodded once, his smile now tight. “I'm the new head of the IT department starting Monday, that is if my word vommit hasn't gotten me fired?”

"I think you'll be safe, besides I don't actually work there." 

"Thank God, because I'm pretty sure that everything that I just said wouldn't go down well with H.R! So what is it that you do" At her words the lightness returned to his eyes.

"Actually my friend Tommy and I are opening a club, called Verdant." 

"Verdent means Green doesn't it?" Oliver nodded "That sounds really cool. Never really been the clubbing kind though. I'd rather sit at home with a bottle of wine." 

 

"OLLIE," a voice yelled from behind them making Felicity jump a little in surprise. When she turned around towards the voice she caught site of a petite women carrying boxes stacked high enough that her face wasn't visible. "Seriously you said you were going to help, if you don't want to be here you might as well just go. Whats the point of coming home from 5 years alone on a deserted island just to spend every waking moment avoiding people? Ollie, are you going to answer or-"

"Thea!" Oliver said in a warning tone as he relieved the women of the stack of boxes she carried.

"WHAT?" Thea spat, looking towards her brother and realizing he wasn't alone.

Felicity smiled at Thea. She was pretty, her brunette hair hung below her shoulders. " Hi my name is Felicity."

Thea eyed her brother a moment before turning to Felicity. " Hi I'm Thea. Are you here for the cooking class today?"

" Unfortunately for all others present. I can't cook to save my life. My ability is limited to toast and microwavable ichiban" 

Thea huffed out a laugh, "Well maybe Raisa can change that."

"If she can she should be Sainted. Wait, you guys know the owner?"

Thea's smile grew "We actually own it. Raisa used to be our house keeper and cook. She practically raised Ollie and I," Theas' voice softened as she spoke of Raisa. "So class doesn't start for another half an hour, do you want to come in and wait? Maybe we could have a glass of wine before we start." She sounded almost hopeful

Felicity almost forgot about Oliver, who was still standing beside his sister, boxes still in hand.

" Thea,"Oliver sighed in exasperation " your only 18."

Thea pointedly ignored her brothers comment and held the door to VIRIDI pastries, when a thought came to felicity.

"Hey Thea why did you name the pastry shop Viridi?"

"Ollie, picked it. It means green."

"He must really like that colour. Verdent and Viridi?"

Thea just laughed and held the door open for Felicity, 

Taking a deep breath Felicity walked through the doors of VIRIDI pastries. She sent a silent prayer to God hoping she would make it out of there without burning down the bakery,

'  
Thea passed Felicity and headed towards the back of the bakery, waving a hand over her shoulder “Have a seat Felicity, I'm just gonna check if Ollie needs help then grab us some wine.”

Felicity sat at one of the tables. Her chair faced in the direction Thea had just gone. She took a deep breath.  
“You can do this. You are Felicity Smoak. You graduated from MIT, top of your class. You just got yourself a job at Queen consolidated. You've hacked into the FBI data base for pete sake!”

Taking a deep breath, she began to settle down as her senses were bombarded by the amazing aroma that filled the store. It smelt of cinnamon and chocolate. As if by some weird magic Felicity didn't feel quite as overwhelmed being here. The fragrance of all the baked goods wrapped around her like a warm blanket. If there is a heaven, this is what it would smell like. Maybe this is heaven.

“Just wait until you try the strawberry rhubarb tart. I swear you'll see stars.” A deep voice spoke behind her, making her jump about a foot in the air.  
“Frac!” Her hand rested over her heart as she turned “Why does this keep happening to me?”  
“Hacked the FBI huh?” He said doubtfully. “My name is Tommy. It's nice to meet you Felicity Smoak.”  
“Soooo..... you heard the hole 'Ra ra Go team Smoak speech? If you could you know, do me a huge favour and pretend you didn't here the whole hacked into the FBI thing, I would really appreciate it.”  
Tommy shrugged. “That all depends.”  
“On what?”  
Tommy walked towards her and sat in the chair opposite. “On if your a threat to the Queen family. Oliver and Thea are like my brother and sister and Moira has been like a mother.”  
“Oh. Oh! No you don't understand. That's one of the reasons why Walter hired me. To beef up QC's virtual security as it were. See where it's weakest and fix it. Either way, hacking into a government data base? Yeah that's illegal. Like really illegal and I don't think I'd fit well in Guantanamo bay.”  
“I don't think they send blondes there, Felicity.” Tommy deadpanned a sparkle appearing in his eyes  
“I dye it actually.”  
“Well aren't you just full of secrets. Smoaky, my lips are sealed.” Tommy winked and smiled as he saw Felicity face sour at the nick name. “Hey Ollie.”  
Felicity turned to see Oliver walking threw the back entrance towards her with two glasses of wine in his hands..  
“Hey Tommy. You here for the class?” Oliver handed Felicity the wine with a small smile then turned back towards Tommy, a hand resting on the back of her chair. “Do you want some wine?”  
“Are you kidding me? Raisa's cooking! Of course I'm here for the lesson.” Tommy took the wine from Olivers hand, and pointed at Felicity. “Smoaky here is gonna be my partner.”  
“There are risks Tommy. To your health, to your life!” Felicity finished her wine off quickly, set the glass on the table and stood. Tommy just smirked.  
People began to arrive and head towards the back of the bakery towards the class, Tommy, Oliver and Felicity following behind.  
She was greeted with a warm smile from Raisa as her and Tommy made there way to there station.  
“Hello, everyone. Welcome to Veridi Pasteries. I am Raisa and today we will be learning how to cook together! In the words of one of your countries greatest treasures 'No one is born a great cook, one learns by doing.' Oliver принять Tommys место с девушкой и отправить его ко мне.”  
'Wait' Felicity thought 'is that Russian?'  
“Она не мой Раиса” Oliver responded with a gentle smile directed at Raisa.  
“еще” Raisa responded with a wink, to which Oliver rolled his eyes, as he walked up to her and Tommy.  
“Tommy, Raisa wants you to help with her demonstration.”  
Tommys chest puffed up “Thats right, no women can resist this gorgeous mug. Sorry Smoaky, but Raisa calls.” he turned and strode up to the front as Raisa began the demonstration.  
Felicity and Oliver quietly started with there imitation of Raisas' dish. Which was new for Felicity. She didn't even know she was capable of any amount of quiet or silence until now. She was literally biting her tongue, trying to stop her thoughts from pouring out of her mouth. It was starting to hurt. 'Wow he really is like a God.' she thought as she studied his profile, while she 'reviewed' the recipe. His jaw was so chiseled it could probably cut glass and his eyes were so blue.' at that moment his eyes met hers.  
“Felicity!” Olivers shout snapped her out of her hormone induced stupor just in time for her to realize the recipe she was holding in her hand was on fire. The recipe dropped to the ground as the flames touched her hand. Oliver proceeded to stomp on the paper until it was just a pile of ash.  
Oliver grabbed her hand gently, “Felicity we should really get some water on this, are you okay?” he asked.  
“Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just feeling a little hot. Because you know, the burn.”  
Oliver led her out of the class saying something in russian to Raisa over his shoulder.  
He brought her behind the counter of the bakery towards the sink, and placed her hand under the running water.  
“Seriously Oliver it's totally fine. I just got a little distracted.” Okay she was lying. Really distracted.  
“What about?”  
Well how was she supposed to answer that?  
“Wheres Thea?,” she cleared her throat and looked away from his penetrating gaze towards the small wall mounted television across the room. A news story about the vigilante appeared on screen.  
"She got a call from one of her friends, and left. Are you sure your okay?'  
“What do you think about the vigilante?” She heard herself ask trying to distract him so she could get her blush under control.  
“I think he's dangerous, a killer, and needs to be caught.” his jaw tightened.  
“Well I think he's doing a good thing. He could probably do it with out all the blood shed though,” Felicity frowned. “Hey didn't the vigilante save you and Tommy from being kidnapped a few weeks ago?”  
Olivers eyes became cold and distant. “Yeah he did.”Noting the ice in his tone she changed direction.  
“Have you seen the police sketch they have been showing on the news?” Oliver just nodded once.  
This was getting awkward, if he wouldn't talk, then she would “ I wonder if thats what he really looks like, some sketches are horrible. One of the baristas at the coffee shop down the street from me said he wears full green leather suit.” If the vigilante looked have as good as the rough sketches the news kept airing, he was probably gorgeous, and honestly a man who could rock a pair of leather pants? A.O.K by her.  
Oliver cleared his throat, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. As he moved her hand out of the water and gently dried it with a towel.  
“Frac, I spoke out loud again didn't I? Well what I'm trying to say is it looks like that man is on a mission to save the city. He can go where the cops can't, do what the cops can't. Hes not limited by the rules of law. He could really make a difference for Starling. But if he really is all alone that's got to take a toll on the man under the hood.”  
Oliver had placed a band-aid over her burn. Still holding her hand gently in his, he looked into her eyes.“The vigilante is lucky to have someone who sees things the way you do Felicity. Even if your wrong, even if he doesn't deserve it.”

“Sparky!” Tommy's voice declared from the door to the cooking room. “No longer shall you be named Smoaky! You are now and forevermore Sparky.”  
“What? Why?” Felicity asked perplexed “Not that I'm complaining. I mean Sparky is way cooler then Smoaky. Or ooh Tommy here's an Idea, you could call me Felicity.”  
He scoffed “Because sparke were a flying! And besides, everyone wishes they had a name like sparky. Raisa sent me in to see if you were coming back into the class.”  
“No, I think I'm going to call it a night.”  
"Seriously Sparky? What happened to-"Tommy cleared his throat “ I am Felicity Smoak, I graduated MIT top of my class, I hacked into-” “Tommy! I'll be back for the next class. How much have you had to drink?”  
Tommy shrugged. “Whats the point of cooking with alcohol if you can't drink some in the process? See you next week Sparky!” and with that Tommy left.  
Oliver turned to Felicity “Do you want a ride home?”  
“No thats alright. My apartment is only a few blocks from here.”  
“The glades really isn't a place you should be walking around alone at night in. Are you sure I can't give you a ride?”  
“Yeah, I'm good. I'll see you here next week though right?” She asked hopefully.  
"I'll be here"  
Felicity picked up her purse and left Veridi and it's warmth behind. She stopped at the coffee shop, grabbed her coffee and proceeded home, deep in thought. She didn't notice the hooded figure on top of the building across the street. Watching over her, like her own leather clad guardian angel.


	2. Be Strong Dear Coffee....For It Is Only Monday

Chapter 2- Be Strong Dear Coffee For It Is Only Monday

 ** _Beep, beep, beep_**......... Felicitys' hand slowly snaked it's way out from under her purple duvet towards the snooze button, hovering momentarily before making contact."10 more minutes"

 _ **Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep**_........ "UGH... stupid Monday" She angrily slapped at the snooze button again.

 _ **Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep,Beep**_..... The fog in her brain cleared slightly allowing her to form a full thought. 'I slept in'

She practically leapt out of bed, running frantically around the room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! ." She threw her closet door open and grabbed the first dress she saw a dark forest green colour, along with a pair of nude wedge heels, after 10 frantic minutes she was sprinting towards her car while pulling her hair into a high pony tail. Felicity got into the red mini cooper and slammed the door shut behind her. Taking a deep breath, she looked at herself in the rear view mirror.  Today she started at Queen Consolidated as head of the I.T department and she had slept in. 

 _' I wonder if I have time to stop for coffee_.' she glanced down at her watch  _'oh who am I kidding? There's always time for coffee'_   With that in mind Felicity pulled away from her building and made her way to the closest cafe.

As Felicity walked through the doors of 'Jumpin Bean', and was stopped short. She couldn't help a smile from appearing on her face or the butterflies flapping away in her belly. Oliver stood in the line, hands in the pocket of his slim fit jeans.

' Does he always look that good? ' Almost as if Oliver had heard her thought from across the room, he turned to her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and gave a small wave.

Felicity made her way towards him in the line. Maybe it was caffeine deprivation, but she could have sworn his eyes had lingered on her dress, before meeting hers.

“Hey, Oliver. So how was the rest of the Class?”

“Good.”

Well, that was rather anticlimactic. After what he had said to her the other night before she left Viridi, she thought that maybe they were on the way to becoming friends. Felicity would be lying if she said she hadn't thought of what would happen when she got the chance to see Oliver again. Whatever this was, with the whole monosyllabic answers hadn't been what she was expecting.

“What are you doing on this side of town so early?” She asked trying to spark some sort of reaction from him.

“I had a meeting.”

“About the club?”

“Yes”

“And how did it go?”

“It went well.”

What happened to the man who she'd run into outside of Viridi? The person who showed such concern over what was really just a minor burn? Who ever this was didn't feel like the person she had met that night. He felt cold and distant.

“Okay then.... I guess I'll see you around?” Oliver gave a slight nod and tight lipped smile.

She turned to leave the cafe, feeling frustrated and a little confused.

“Felicity,” she turned to meet his gaze, “didn't you come here for a coffee?”

“Yeah, but I think I'll just grab one at the office.” without another word she left the cafe, jumped into her car and closed the door.

'What the hell was that?' She rested her head on the steering wheel and took a few deep breathes clearing her head. 'Why was he acting so weird? Well he did just come back from 5 years alone on a deserted island. And if she really thought about it, most of the time they talked at Veridi it was her doing the talking. If anyone had a reason to lack social etiquette it was Oliver Queen. Honestly if it were her on a deserted island she'd probably stay inside and watch every doctor who episode ever made. Who was she to judge how he dealt with his passed experiences?'

Feeling slightly mollified, Felicity turned her keys in the ignition, but her car didn't start. She tried to start it again, and again but nothing happened.

“Seriously? For the love of Google!” She took a few deep steadying breathes.

'Tap, tap, tap.' Felicity turned her head, still resting on the wheel, towards the driver side window to come face to face with Oliver. In his right hand he held up a large cup of coffee in what looked like a 'I come in peace' gesture. She rolled down the car window and glared suspiciously at him.

"Oliver."

"Felicity, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Apologize."

"But I was rude and-"

"Yeah, you were. But I get it. Oliver, how long have you been back in Starling? About a month right?" He nodded, so Felicity continued. "Not only did you survive 5 years on a deserted Island, you came home after being ALONE to a big city full of people. Plus your family was expecting to have the same boy that left be the same man that came back. It's just a hunch, but those 5 years must have changed you. They would have changed anybody, myself included. Not only that, within the month you've been home, you've been kidnapped too. You really don't need to apologize to me, and even if you did your previous cast away status gives you ONE free pass. BUT if me accepting aforementioned apology is the only way I'm gonna get that coffee in your hand, if you throw in a ride to Queen Consolidated as well then apology accepted." Oliver nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. Felicity stepped out of her car and closer to him, holding out her hand smiling. " Good, now gimme."

Oliver handed her the coffee. " The car is just over here. I'll have my bodyguard call a tow truck for your car and have them drop it off at my mechanics."

"Bodyguard?" Oliver pointed behind him as they walke,d and Felicity turned to look. The man was enormous, with arms the size of tree trunks.

Felicity smiled at the man Oliver had pointed out, and held her hand towards him, "Hi, I'm Felicity."

"My name is Jon but you can call me Dig or Diggle." He said with a big smile on his face. 

"Okay, Diggle.."

Diggle opened up the back door of the town car, and Felicity and Oliver slid in. As Diggle pulled away from the curb, Felicity turned towards Oliver to find him looking at her curiously.

"Your'e a very interesting women Felicity."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked apprehensively.

" Yes." He said " I feel like you don't treat me differently. You don't tip toe. You don't ask questions about... my time away.So Thank you for that."

Felicity blushed furiously, and took a sip of her coffee, "Any time. So what are you doing for the rest of your day?"

"Tommy and I are going over the blue prints for the renovation of the old Queen Steel Factory. What about you?"

"Well, work was pretty much the only thing I had planned, but considering today is...well today, I'm gonna have to make an emergency stop for some Mint Chip ice cream...I stress eat."

The smile on Olivers' face took her breathe away. She wished she could see that smile more.

Diggle pulled in front of Queen Consolidated, and Felicity and Oliver slid out of the car.

"Well," she said standing in front of Oliver. "hopefully I'll see you soon."

Oliver smiled again. But this smile made it seem as though he had a secret, "I can't wait."

With that Oliver slid into the back of the car, 'what the frac does that mean?'

Felicity took a sip of coffee, sighed, and walked through the doors of Queen Consolidated.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before she knew it, the time to go home was quickly approaching. 

Felicity's office phone rang.

"Felicity Smoak speaking."

"Hello Felicity. This is Jon Diggle. Mr. Queen sent me to make sure you have a ride home.

Well that was unexpected.

"Alright. I'll be right down." Felicity grabbed her purse and headed towards the elevator. 

When Diggle saw her, he smiled. " Good evening Miss Smoak." Diggle opened the car door.

"Hiya Dig!" As she made herself comfortable, she looked to her right and found a bright pink gift bag with a card attached. 

She smiled as she opened the card and read 'Hope the rest of your day went well.- Oliver'

She opened the bag to find a pint of mint chip and a bottle of wine.

The goofy smile stayed on her face even after Diggle had dropped her off at her apartment. She unlocked the door, turned on the light and dumped her purse on her dining room table. Pulling the mint chip out of the gift bag she set it reverently on the table. '

"Tonight you are mine," she said as she tapped the lid of the ice cream container with her index finger. 

She walked into the kitchen to grab a spoon deciding to veto the bowl, when she was plunged into darkness. Shuffling her feet and to make sure she wouldn't trip over something and break a leg, she slowly made her way back towards the dining room. Just as she was about to reach for the light switch, she ran into something hard. 

"Felicity Smoak?"

Jumping back, she let out indignant squeak, as her eyes adjusted, she could make out the silhouette of what looked like a man. A man in green leather. 

The Vigilante was standing in her apartment.

"Oh, Frac."


	3. The Vigilante vs. Felicity Smoak

Felicity stood mouth hanging open, her spoon still in hand.

 

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a distorted voice. Her eyes followed his slow deliberate movements as he placed what looked like a large bow on her small dining room table and held both hands up in what she thought was supposed to be a reassuring gesture.

 

For the first time in probably her entire life, Felicity didn't know what to say. She was speechless. If her mom were here to see this she would probably die in shock.. or jump in glee over the fact Felicity had a man standing in her apartment. Still coming to grips with the fact that THE Vigilante was in her house, Felicity didn't realize she was speaking until the words were tumbling out of her mouth.

"Would you like some ice cream?" She pointed towards the pint of mint chip still sitting on her dining room table.

There was a beat of silence, "What?"

" I didn't know what else to say. I mean what are you supposed to do when a strange man appears in your apartment? I guess the appropriate reaction would be to run, but now it feels like I kinda missed the moment where that would be beneficial. Plus have you ever tried to run in heels? Trust me, it's not that easy as they make it look on t.v and is more painful than you'd think. You said you wouldn't hurt me so....it's mint chip...the ice cream."

He shook his head, shoulders visibly relaxing. "No, thank you Miss Smoak." 

" Well do you mind if I? It's been one hell of a day, and the only thing that has held me together this long has been the thought of diving into a bucket of it. Not literally. obviously... " Felicity raised her spoon at almost the same pace he had lowered his bow, pointing towards the mint chip,

He nodded, so she approached the dining room table and slowly sank in the chair opposite of where the vigilante stood. She reached a shaking hand to the mint chip pulled off the lid and took her first bite. Felicity closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. When she opened them again the vigilante was still standing in front of her "Miss Smoak-"

"Please call me Felicity."She said around another beautiful bite of ice cream.

"Felicity, I need help accessing the information off of this lap top." He nodded towards a rectangle shape she hadn't noticed sitting beside the bright pink bag still containing the bottle of wine Oliver had gotten her. She reached a hand towards the lap top. It  felt like it had more holes than swiss cheese.

"What happened to it?" she was pretty sure she already knew.

"Would you believe me if I said I spilt a latte on it?" 

Was that a joke? It sounded like a joke.

Felicity let out a undignified snort, "Well your coffee shop must be in a pretty bad neighborhood because these," She skimmed a hand over the top of the computer  "Feel like bullet holes. Do you mind if we turned the power back on? I'm gonna need my laptop  so I can get whatever information you want off of this computer"

Without a moment's hesitation the vigilante disappeared into the kitchen, and Felicity was suddenly blinded by the bright light that flooded her dining room. She reached for the mangled computer in front of her. It looked as though only the screen had been damaged, that was good. She would be able to retrieve all data on the computer, though it might take a few hours. From the corner of her eye she could see a bit of the vigilantes hood.

Felicity desperately wanted to turn to face the him. Having him stand behind her was freaking her out a little, but she also wanted to respect the fact that he didn't want anyone knowing who he was. "Hey do you mind doing me a favour? My computer is sitting on my desk in my bedroom. It's the last door down the hall and to the left. Do you mind if I turn the lights off so you can come and sit down? You hovering behind me is giving me the heebee jeebees."

"Of course." When he turned and walked down the hallway, Felicity stood and moved towards the light switch and looked up just in time to see him turning into her bedroom, her mind short circuited momentarily. She gulped and blushed furiously as a unbidden thought came to her head. He was definitely A.O.K by her. He was gorgeous and the green leather? Wow just wow.

Felicity quickly sat back down so she wouldn't be caught ogling him as he came around the corner. 

 

Footsteps sounded behind her,His hand reached over her shoulder as he gently placed the computer on the dining room table, he moved towards the other side of the table and sat in the chair facing directly towards Felicity.

"Alright lets do it," Felicity sighed " And by 'it' I mean retrieve computer data, not sex...... are you sure you don't want some Ice cream, or coffee or something?"

He said nothing just shook his head

 "Okay, well if you change your mind, I guess you know where the kitchen is so...mi casa es tu casa." Felicity then went to work on the data retrieval. a few hours later she through a fist in the air. "Yes! All done."

 "What do we have?" 

 "This computer belongs to a man named-

 "Floyd Lawton"

 "No....Warren Patell. Who is Floyd Lawton?"

 A employee of Warren Patell evidently, what else do you have?"

 "Well it looks like blue prints."

"Do you know what of?"

 "IThe exchange building, where the Unidec Industries auction is going to take place. "

 "When is the auction taking place?"

 " Tomorrow night, I'm supposed to go for work with Mr. Steele the CEO at Queen Consolidated. He's planning on bidding."

 The Vigilante stands up abruptly. "Felicity. You can't go to that auction."

 What did he just say? "Excuse me? "

 "It's too dangerous. You can't go."

 "The hell I can't." Felicity made her way around the table and stood toe to toe to the vigilante.

 " You don't get to decide what I do and do not do," she poked him in the chest with her index finger "I have people I care about, friends, who are going to be at that auction and if they are in danger then I need to do whatever I can to keep them safe."

 

Felicity took a deep breathe and asked the question that popped into her head as soon as she saw that the vigilante had blueprints to the building the auction the Queen family would be attending. "Please tell me you aren't going after the Queen family."

 "The Queen family is not my priority." he said briskly.

 That wasn't a no. They weren't his priority right now, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be next time.

 

" I really do believe you are helping the people of Starling I do. And if you need my help in the future, feel free to lurk around in my empty apartment, I'll even have a key cut for you if you'd like.." Felicity said genuinely, "But the Queen family is absolutely of limits and if I find out that you have even thought of going after them, I will ruin you. You don't have to be strong in order to tear a man apart. Nod if you understand."

 

The vigilante nodded.

Felicity took a step back and yawned. "Well it really has been a pleasure, but I have to get to bed. You know, I have a long day of work and a auction to attend." She raised her eyebrow almost dairng him to object. When he said nothing she continued " I was being serious about the key, next week I'll have one ready for you. You got in here on your own, so I'm assuming you can find your way out. Goodnight --- Arrow."

She turned and walked into her bedroom, changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, she heard a window click shut, before she fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Smile, there's wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've written. Between 2 kids with the stomach flu, my husband coming home, a birthday party for my son, and packing for a big move, time has just flown by. Hopefully I'll be able to post more frequently, but living the life of a mostly single parent is tough and summer break is coming.I was planning on having the auction in this Chapter, but it kind of got away from me. Next post will have the auction

Felicity placed her chin over her intertwined fingers impatiently watching the coffee drip slowly into her favorite cup. ' _i'm sorry for what i said before i had my coffee'_ was printed in bold black letters against the bright pink of the mug. As the last drop fell Felicity sent a prayer to heaven, reached for the cup and brought it just under her nose before inhaling the sweet sweet aroma. As she was about to take her first sip, there was a knock at the door.

'What the Frac? It's only 7 am.' Felicity grumbled as she peered through the peep hole. When she saw who it was, a brilliant smile appeared on her face as she swung open the door. 

"Uncle Wally! What are you doing here?" She hugged her uncle still managing to keep every drop of coffee in the mug. Walter returned her hug.

Walter let out an exasperated sigh"Felicity, please do not call me Wally. I am well, my darling how are you?"

"Ask me again after my coffee." Felicity couldn't help being thrilled at seeing her uncle on her door step. Okay so technically not really her uncle.

Walter Steele and her mother met shortly after the Queens Gambit was reported missing. Walter was in the Boston airport when the news broke, waiting to catch a flight back to starling. The flight however was delayed. In very un-walter like fashion he headed for the nearest pub, where he met one Donna Smoak, who had just arrived to visit her daughter. After talking to Walter and seeing how upset he was, Donna stayed at the airport with him until he boarded his plane bound for Starling, giving him her number so he could let her know he got home safely. He called her that night to thank her, and a deep friendship soon blossomed.

Walter looked at her, concerned. "I'm taking you into work. You said your car had broken down yesterday. We discussed this already."

" Sorry Uncle Wall- Walter. Didn't sleep really well, I had the strangest dream that I met... " Felicitys' eyes landed on her lap top sitting on the dining room table, with half a pint of melted mint-chip sitting beside it. "You know what? Never mind. I'll just quickly get dressed. Go head and grab some coffee... or tea you like tea right? Of course you do your english. Not that all english people like tea..."

She practically sprinted down the hallway and slammed the door. What the hell? The vigilante was in her house.... and then she....oh god! She threatened the starling city vigilante! Of course she did, typical Felicity. Piss off the most dangerous man in the city.

His words replayed in her mind 'The Queen family is not my priority.' 

They'd never be his priority if she could help it. It may have been stupid to threaten the vigilante but she would do anything to protect Walter and the people that made him happy. 

"Felicity, are you alright?" Walter shouted down the hall.

"Yeah, yep. Just getting dressed I'll be out in 5."

She walked to her closet and reached for  her favorite pastel pink dress and gold flats to wear to work, and a black garment bag that contained her cocktail dress for the auction.  

Felicity placed put her arm through Walters as they walked out of her apartment, leaning over she pecked him on the cheek. "I love you Uncle Wally."

Walter sighed theatrically. "I love you to Felicity. Lets get to work." 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Her day in the IT department was rather quite, other then her staffs valuable time being taken up by an annoyingly large amount of viruses downloaded from porn sites, most of the day went off with out a hitch. She turned off her computers, grabbed her garment bag and closed her office door.  Slowly, reverently she unzipped the garment bag, to reveal a deep green cocktail dress, with a beautiful lace overlay. It was the last dress available in the store, and it was perfect. She began to lift the dress she wore to work over her head. As she pulled it over her head, she felt her ear tug painfully. 

"Fuck" She tried again, and again, to no avail. Her arms were starting to go numb. Just as she was contemplating tugging the dress, the earring and the piece of her ear still attached to said earring over her head she heard a knock, and the distinct sound of a door handle turning followed by a low whistle.

"Sparky?"

"Felicity?"

Oh my God. Could this get any worse? "Don't look at me! Turn around! You didn't see anything did you?" 

"I plead the 5th," she heard Tommy say,"Ow, jeez Ollie. What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Felicity what happened?"

"My earring got stuck on the fabric." Her face felt hot. She was pretty sure her face was as red as a tomato.

"Do you need some help getting the dress off? Ow! Seriously Ollie? It was just a question."

"Do you mind? Your eyes are still closed right?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"Yes. But I have to see what I'm doing, so I will eventually have to open them Felicity." Felicity let out an frustrated breathe.

"Okay fine. But Tommy needs to leave."

"Alright Sparky, I'll see you downstairs Ollie." Felicity could hear Tommy's voice speaking in hushed tones to Oliver. 

"Crystal." 

She could here Tommy moving towards the door open it and pull it shut behind him.

"My eyes are still closed Felicity, I'm going to move closer to you okay?"

She nodded. When she heard no footsteps and realized couldn't see her nod. "Okay."

One, two, three, four, five, six, steps echoed on the laminate flooring. "Felicity, my eyes are still closed, but I'm going to have to open them now."

Oliver stepped closer to her, she could feel his presence. "Felicity, I'm going to start pulling the dress back down so i can see whats going on. Tell me if it hurts." She felt her dress move down, far enough that she could see light from the room above her. Serves her right for buying a dress a size to small. This was just awful. Of all the ways for a guy to see you naked, this has got to be the worst-"Ow, ow okay that hurts."

"Okay I can see where its caught."  She closed her eyes bracing for more pain. But she felt a gentle finger move her ear and suddenly the pulling on her ear stopped. "Done with the earring. Now I'm going to lift the dress off. My eyes are closed okay?

She swallowed, "Okay." She felt the fabric slide up, and her lips and nose were freed. She felt Oliver pause an heard him exhale sharply, before she felt him pull the dress the rest of the way. 

She looked towards his face, eyes still closed. " Thank you. For helping me. Can you turn around?"

"I can leave if you want." 

"No. I mean I'll just be a second." She took out her other earring and unzipped her green cocktail dress and shimmied into the dress and quickly zipped it up. She slipped into her nude pumps and grabbed the brush from her purse. " You can turn around now."

Oliver turned eyes meeting hers. "So, umm...." He cleared his throat. " Are your going to the auction tonight?" 

"Yeah, I'm going with Uncle Wally. I mean Wal- Mr.Steele." Crap, now he was going tho think Walter gave her the IT department head job out of obligation.

" _Uncle Wally?_ Your related to Walter?"

"Pfft, I wish. Walter and my mom met in the Boston airport while he was waiting for a flight to starling. Right after the Gambit went down. Walter was devastated. My mom stayed with him until he caught his flight and they've been good friends ever since." 

"Walter has never mentioned you."

I hadn't seen him since my graduation, before I moved to starling. The previous head of IT selected me as a replacement, Walter didn't know I was here until my mom phoned him about me moving to starling." She cleared her throat. "So I'm assuming your going as well?" She gestured towards his black suit. He could really pull off the James bond look."

Oliver smiled, and if she didn't know any better blushed. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She always had close to no filter, but with Oliver? It was completely gone "Lets just pretend I didn't say that okay?"

Oliver smiled warmly. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Exactly. So I've got to meet Walter." Felicity walked towards the door, Oliver falling in step beside her. "I never said thank you for the ice cream and wine. That was very sweet of you." 

Mr. Diggle, moving like a jungle cat, silently stepped in behind Oliver, giving Felicity a quick nod. She smiled back

" It was me apologizing for being a jack ass. " Oliver put both hand in his pockets and gave a slight nod of his head., as they waited for the elevator. "Walter means a lot to you."

"He's the closest thing to a father I have ever had. I would die for him." she stated truthfully.

The elevator doors opened and Oliver Diggle and Felicity stepped inside in companionable silence.

Felicity leaned towards Oliver "You lied to me." she whispered.

Oliver stilled completely "What?"

"You said your eyes were closed when you were taking my dress off. I think you owe me another bottle of wine" From the corner off her eye she saw Diggle glaring at the back of Olivers head. Ignoring Diggle she  tapped her lower lip thoughtfully "A red wine sounds good"

She smiled as she watched Oliver's jaw go slack before he audibly snapped it shut.

 "Lafite Rothschild 1982 sound alright?"

Felicity paled visibly. "I was just kidding. Don't do that, Lafite is like over $1000 a bottle."

Oliver turned to her, giving her an unreadable expression, "It's an apology. For being a jack ass.  You don't deserve that." Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder as the elevator door dinged open. "Be careful tonight."

"What?" She asked confused.

Before she could ask what he meant, Oliver stepped out of the elevator Diggle following close behind, "I'll see you at the auction Felicity." He said over his shoulder while stepping out of the elevator. 

Felicity, headed towards Walter.

"Is everything alright my dear?" Walter asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She shook off the feeling Oliver knew something. " Lets go Mr. Steele."

"After you Ms. Smoak." 

Felicity smiled at Walter as they walked out the doors of Queen consolidated.

 

 

 

I

 

 

 

 


	5. The Auction

Felicity fought the urge to wither away under Moira Queens, critical gaze, "And your mother was a cocktail waitress. Las Vegas must have been a colorful place to grow up in Felicity."

She brought the glass of champagne to her lips and tilted her head back downing it all at once. Moira was starting to grate on her nerves. She didn't know if she could handle anymore of these veiled insults. She forced a smile on her face as the mantra 'for Walter, for Walter, for Walter' repeated over and over again in her head.

"So Mrs. Queen, Walter was saying that a competing bidder was shot and killed. Are you sure it's safe for your family to attend?"

"Well Felicity dear, if Walter felt that my or your safety was at risk we would not be here. Walter sees you as a daughter. Which makes you part of my family." Moira offered her a tight lipped smile. Maybe it was because she was on her fourth glass of champagne but it actually looked genuine, "Well it was a pleasure to finally meet you Felicity."

"You to Mrs. Queen." As Moira walked away, Felicity grabbed some weird small appetizer from a passing waiter, and made her way towards Walter who was standing in front of the bar.

"Felicity, you just missed Oliver." Walter said with a smile.

"Oh. That's...to bad." Felicity paused briefly trying to control the blush she felt heating her cheeks. "So I just finished having quite the conversation with Moira."

Walters eyebrows raised at this. "Is everything alright?"

Felicity shrugged popping the small appetizer in her mouth. Her face pinched disgusted as the taste of salt and fish overwhelmed her taste buds. She waved her hand in front of her face in and swallowed desperately. "Oh my word,what was that? That was just..." Felicity shuddered. Walter grinned widely.

"That my darling, is Caviar. Quite a delicacy."

"More like a legal form of torture..."

Walter looked lovingly at Felicity. "Thank you for coming tonight. It has been so wonderful to be able to spend time with you."

"Yeah it has. I've missed you Uncle Wally," leaning towards him, she planted a kiss on his cheek leaving a bright pink lip print standing out against his dark skin. "You don't think it's dangerous being here tonight, with everything that's happened?"

"I believe there is very little risk to our family," Walter pointed towards the far end of the room "Mr. Diggle has everything well under control, and the police are here as well. Felicity, if I thought there was a risk I wouldn't have let you three attend." 

"Three?" As she spoke she turned towards where Walter had pointed, just in time to see Diggle walking towards, where Thea, Moira and... the look on Oliver's face sent a shiver down her spine. He looked very serious as spoke to Diggle. He wore a mask of what felt like a almost deadly calm.  As she turned back towards Walter, her eyes were drawn to a bright red dot dancing on the left side of his chest. 

"Yes. Thea just arrived a few moments ago." Walter spoke unaware of the panic racing through Felicity.

"No!" Before she had time to think  she pushed Walter out of the way. She heard the sound of Glass shattering before a sharp pain at the top of  shoulder dropped her to her knees.  

"Felicity!" Walter pulled her behind the bar, away from the danger.

She looked down at her shoulder and pouted. "I really liked this dress." As she looked towards Walter, her vision began to blur.

"Felicity, Felicity darling, you have to stay awake." 

She closed her eyes hoping the spinning would stop. 

"Felicity, open your eyes." That wasn't Walter, she tried to do as the voice asked. Slowly her eyes opened.

"Good, good Felicity. Now I need you to open your mouth and chew." Felicity did as the voice asked, her nose scrunching at the taste. 

" 'S more legal torture...ugh." The voices began to fade away.

"We got it from hear Mr. Steele." A deep gravely voice stated.

"I got her Queen, we'll make sure your girl is alright."

"She's not my...." before the voice finished speaking, her world plunged into darkness. 

* * *

The bright red dot danced on Walters chest.

"It will be alright my darling." Blood trickled down the side of his mouth as he smiled, the front of his suit darkening with blood.

"No." Felicity whispered. Her eyes sprung open, where was Walter? As she tried to push herself up in the bed, pain radiated from her shoulder.

"Ow!" 

"You should try not to move." A deep modulated voice sounded from the dark corner of the room.

He was here. The vigilante was...visiting her in the hospital?

"Where's Walter?"

The vigilante stepped out of the shadows, "Mr. Steele is at home, safe with Moira and Thea Queen."

"Oh." She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

The vigilante moved to her side and slowly reached for her hand, his face still hidden in shadow. "He will be back in about an hour. Thomas Merlin is sleeping on a sofa in the waiting room."

She cleared her throat, "Has Oliver Queen been here?"

"No." Her face fell in disappointment. "Felicity I'm glad you are alright."

"Yeah, me too." Just then a knock sounded at the door, she looked towards the vigilante, her eyes as wide as saucers, "Hold on a minute!" She yelled towards the door. 

"Felicity."

"Just go!" She whispered. Just as the vigilante disappeared through the sliding glass door (wait, does this room have a deck?) , someone entered.

 

"Sparky? Hey, your awake." Tommy smiled warmly as he approached her bed. "Ollie's going to be thrilled."

"Yeah," Felicity looked down at her hands before she cleared her throat. " You've been here the whole time."

"Of course, where else would I be?" Pulling a chair up to the bed, he sat down and took her hand in his. "Ollie, he wanted to be here. He's been texting me every hour on the hour, but... I think he feels he failed you."

She scoffed, "How so? I've known him for under a week."

"Yeah well, when Oliver first got back, he wasn't the Ollie from before the accident. He felt colder somehow, distant. He didn't really smile, until he met you.  This last week he smiles almost as much as the old Ollie did. You may not see it, but you weren't here when he first got back." Tommy squeezed her hand lightly. "Oliver knew there was a threat against his family, but he didn't try to stop them from going. If he had, Walter wouldn't have been in danger and you wouldn't have put yourself at risk."

Felicity sat quietly for a moment. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Oliver trying to keep Moira or Thea from going where they want to go? I haven't known them that long, but I have a feeling he'd have a better chance of fitting a elephant through the eye of a needle."

Tommy started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.He let go of her hand and clutched his sides. She found herself smiling and her own laughter began  until the pain in her shoulder caused her to grimace. She looked up towards the bag of morphine hanging by her bed. "Tommy do you know how this thing works?"

Tommy stood up and passed her what looked like a small wand with a red button."You just press this button here and you'll be flying high in no time my friend."  

Felicity followed Tommys instruction, and pressed the red button a few times. A couple seconds later she felt as though she were sinking through the bed,"Oh yeah, that's the stuff," her eyes began to drift closed, but before she drifted off to sleep a thought came to her. "Hey Tommy, can you tell Oliver if he doesn't come see me tomorrow, no amount of wine or mint chip will get, him out of this one? I need to talk to him."

She felt a hand in hers, "I'm right here." 

Felicity forced her eyes open and smiled up at Oliver "Oliver don't be an idiot anymore okay? Your mom and sister aren't elephants."

"What?" Oliver's voice sounded perplexed.

"I'll explain it to you later man." 

 


	6. Beige Paste and Toxic Waste

The green gelatinous blob, wobbled back and forth as Felicity tapped it with the side of her spoon. Hospital food was only one of the many reasons she wanted out of the hospital.

"-feel as though it would be for the best for you to stay a few more days Felicity, and if you insist on leaving the hospital you should stay at the mansion, until you have sufficient time to heal." Walter sighed in frustration.

Felicity had woken up the morning after the vigilantes visit to a cold congealed mass of what she thought was supposed to pass for oatmeal, and a coffee that was barley warm at best. The smell in the hospital grossed her out, and the sterile white walls made her feel vulnerable.

"Uncle Wally, how old am I? That's right, I'm 23 which means I am a grown women capable of making decisions for myself. You may not agree with them, but they are still mine to make. I love you and appreciate your concern, but I just want to go home, sleep in my own bed, eat my own food and for the love of all that is holy, have a hot cup of coffee." Walter gave her a look that had Felicity saying something she hadn't planned on when she thought up how this conversation would go. She rolled her eyes and sighed in resignation. "Fine. Fine, _one_ more night, but tomorrow I'm going home even if the doctor doesn't agree. Hell hath no fury like a under caffeinated Smoak women."

"Felicity I am so sorry. I am one hundred percent at fault for causing this. I truly thought there really wasn't a risk."

Her hand found Walters. "Hey, it's alright. I'm alright, your alright, and so is your family. You made a choice, but so did I. You told me about the threat, but I'm the one that chose to still go. Don't carry the blame on your shoulders."

Just then Tommy walked through the door wearing a bright toothy smile, two cups of coffee in hand. Felicity eyed the coffee longingly. "Sorry if I'm interrupting. I brought the clothes you asked for. Hello Walter, how are you doing today?"

"Still a little shaken up Tommy, but still alive thanks to Felicity." Walter smiled at her warmly, which she returned in kind. Walter looked down at his watch. "Well I must go, Felicity I'll be back by this afternoon." Walter, kissed her on the top of her head before leaving the room. 

Tommy handed her a coffee, grabbed a chair and pulled it close to her bed. "So, anything good on T.V today?"

"They keep on playing this story about Peter Decklen, you know the man that was accused of killing his wife?"

"You don't believe he did it?" As Tommy was asking the question, the door opened behind him and Oliver walked through holding something that smelled an awful lot like cinnamon and chocolate.

"Who did what?" Oliver asked curiously, Felicity had to stop herself from leaning towards the bag Oliver was holding.

"Peter Decklen was accused of killing his wife and Sparky here things he didn't do it." 

"Have you seen his interviews? You can see the man loved his wife. Plus, his wife worked for Jason Broduer. That guy is as sleazy as they come." Oliver stared at her quietly for a moment, before reaching into the bag he held and handing her what looked like a chocolate croissant.

She gave him a big smile, biting into the croissant, closing her eyes in bliss. When she opened her eyes both Tommy and Oliver, were looking at her.

"What? I haven't had a decent bite of food in..." She looked at the wall clock. "Since yesterday afternoon."

"Well Sparky, maybe when you bust out of here, we could all go and get something to eat." Tommy stood from the chair, heading towards the door. " But right now I've got to go, I'm meeting Laurel for lunch. See you later Sparky. You to Ollie." and with that Tommy left leaving Felicity and Oliver behind.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Oliver spoke, "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot. I've always wanted to say I took a bullet for someone, and now I can." She smiled.

"Felicity this isn't some joke you know. You could have died."

"I'm aware of that Oliver." She took a deep breathe "I have never felt so scared as when I saw the light from the gun land on Walters chest. I've also never felt so sure of a desicion I've made. It's my life, my choice, and I'd choose to save him every time."

Oliver held his hand in hers "Felicity, I'm glad your alright." For some reason the way Oliver said those words pulled at Felicity, almost as though she were experiencing deja vu. She shook off the feeling and lightly squeezed his hand in reassurance.  

"Mr. Queen, I hate to interrupt, you have lunch with your sister today at 2." Oliver looked towards the entrance, turning towards the man who had silently made his way into the room. He plastered a smile on his face. 

"Just give me a minute alone here Rob." The man at the door gave a stiff nod before exiting the room. Oliver looked towards Felicity.

"Where's Diggle?"

He looked to be searching for the right words. "We had a difference of opinion, but I'm sure he'll come around." 

"Alright." Felicity looked towards Oliver waiting for him to speak. "So I guess you better go. You don't want to keep Thea waiting."

He cleared his throat and dropped her hand. "Are you going to be okay here on your own?"

"Of course, tell Thea I say hi, alright?" Oliver stood and made his way towards the door, "Wait, Oliver, could you open up the deck door? It's a little stuffy in here."

Oliver nodded, walked towards the deck and opened the sliding glass door before leaving sending her a small wave as he left.

* * *

 

Felicity had more visitors then she had expected to, Walter was a given. But Moira and Thea showed up bringing her Raisas home made soup for dinner. Not soon after everyone left, Felicity felt her eyelids grow heavy. She began to wake up from a combination of her nightmare and the howling wind as it whipped through the room. She stood  up from the bed  and headed towards the door to close it, when she looked out onto the deck. There, standing in the wind and the rain was the vigilante head hanging low. Before forming a thought, she found herself making her way towards him in all her barefoot pajama clad glory.

"Are you alright?" she asked cautiously.

He was quite for so long, she jumped when the deep modulated voice broke through the silence. "I don't want to be the monster that people see."

 "I've never seen a monster. I see a man making a difference. You are doing what is right for the city. But maybe you could do it in a way that kept the body count a little lower." Felicity swallowed, " I see a man that cared enough to stay with a girl in the hospital watching over her while she slept. "

The vigilante's head lowered in a defeated gesture."How can you see anything but a killer."

She carefully walked towards him placing a hand on his forearm "Everyone has some darkness in them. It's the choice that you make to reach towards the light that I see." 

The vigilante took a deep breathe, before looking down at her bare feet, "You have no shoes on."

 "Yeah, so why don't you come back inside with me." Felicity turned walking back towards her room, the vigilante following behind. "I've got something for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the night that we first met?" The Vigilante said nothing as they stepped through the door and she rummaged through the bag of stuff Tommy had brought from her house. After finding what she was looking for she turned towards the vigilante, grabbing his hand and placing the small object in his, before closing his fingers around it."It's a key. You can use it, anytime you need help with any tech stuff, or you just need someone to share a burden with." 

Before she could think about what she was doing she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waste. "Thank you for being here when I woke up," His arms wrapped around her. "I was scared and you were there." She let go and cleared her throat.

"Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?" 

"If you want to I'm okay with that. Doc gave me some pain medication this morning so I should be out in no time." She grabbed the pills from the bedside table and popped them in her mouth, before crawling under the blankets, in her slightly damp pajama shorts and camisole shirt.

"Thank you again" Felicity's eyes slowly drifted closed

 

 

 


	7. Davie Jones Locker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidently deleted this chapter, so. Reposting. Sorry!

Mom I told you I'm fine so don't worry about coming down. I already agreed on staying with Walter." Felicity rolled her eyes as she continued to apply her lipstick, her phone resting on the bathroom counter, beside her rectangular glasses.  
Donna Smoaks' voice sounded from the small speaker of Felicity's cell phone. "It's cute you think you have a choice, Felicity..."

 

There was a knock at the door to her room. " Come in, Uncle Wally! I'll just be a minute. Mom, I'm gonna go love you bye!" Felicity finished quickly before she pressed the small red phone displayed on the screen, promptly ending the sound of her mothers protests, and taking a deep breathe placed her phone in her pocket. She loved dresses with pockets.

Looking in the bathroom mirror at her slightly blurry image, her eyes were drawn down to the dull coloured grey sling supporting her wounded shoulder, standing out against her colourful pink strapless ombre maxi dress. She had asked a nurse to help her with her hair and her blonde locks were now in a messy bun that sat at the very top of her head. She took a deep breath and reached towards her glasses. 

"Felicity?" Olivers voice sounded right behind her, causing her hand to bump into her glasses. Felicity watched in horror as they fell the short distance from the counter, and with a small splash fell into the bowl of the toilet . She felt Oliver move closer to her as he peered into the toilet bowl. For a moment they both stood in silence, staring into its bacteria laden, porcelain depths.

"Oliver....I ....you...need a bell." She looked up towards the man standing beside her. 

Olivers' lips were pressed tightly together. The corners turned up slightly.

"You think this is funny?" 

He cleared his throat, "No. Absolutely not." 

As Felicity turned back to assess the dilemma before her, she heard Oliver's barely suppressed laughter. 

"It's not funny Oliver." She said trying to hide her own smile with her hand. She turned towards him and rolled her eyes in faux exasperation before the hand that was free of the sling came to rest on his chest, gently pushing him back a few steps, until they were both standing in the main room. Felicity quickly walked around Oliver and towards the blurry white blob resting on top of the hospital bed. When she reached her purse she leaned close to it,shuffling its contents around until she found a bright yellow bag. 

"Felicity, what are you doing?" she heard Oliver ask in a amused tone, as she dumped the contents of the bag on to the bed.

Felicity ignored him and sorted through her I.T tool kit, tossing a screw driver back in the pile of the bag's contents. When she found what she was looking for, she brought it up to show Oliver. It was a small thin metal tube with a magnet on the end. "This my dear Oliver is going to save my glasses." Felicity paused as she replayed what she had said in her mind, "I mean, I know your not MY Oliver. Not that you being my Oliver would be horrible...I mean, platonically mine. You know what? I'm just gonna go deal with...." Felicity pointed towards the door of the bathroom with the metal stick she held in her hand and walked passed Oliver.

As she neared the toilet she place the magnet between her teeth and pulled, causing the magnet stick to extend to it's full length. She bent over to get a better visual on her target. Slowly, she lowered the stick into the water, maneuvering it until it rested underneath one of the arms of her glasses. Carefully she pulled the glasses out of the toilet and deposited them into the sink. Felicity placed the magnetic stick onto the counter, and reached towards the soap pump on the wall. After she had a large pile of soap in her free hand she paused looking from the pile of soap in her hand, to the handle of the sink. Just as she was about to reach for the handle to perform the difficult task of turning on the sink keeping the soap in hand, a strong arm reached passed her, turning the sink on. Felicity jumped back in fright and bumped gently into Olivers warm chest. She felt his breath tickle her left ear, and took a deep breath before turning towards him. 

"A bell Oliver, you need a bell." 

He stared at her for a moment with a unreadable expression before clearing his throat. "Do you need some help?"

"I never realized washing my hands would be so difficult . Do you mind helping me take off my sling?" 

Oliver looked at her hesitantly. "Are you sure thats a good idea?"

Felicity rolled her eyes "Oliver, I didn't lose total use of my arm, I just got shot....huh, that is a sentence I never thought I would say."

Oliver sidestepped Felicity causing her to step back and make room. He reached towards the soap and washed her glasses carefully before placing them on the side of the counter away from the toilet. He then reached gently for Felicitys hand and placed it under the steady stream of warm water. He pumped some soap into his own hand before grabbing hers, in both of his building up a lather. After about 20 seconds he let go of her hand and rinsed both of his before stepping back and making room once again for Felicity to wash her hand. Felicity swallowed, and stepped towards the sink. From the corner of her eye, she saw him reach for her glasses and use his shirt to dry them. 

Felicity took a deep steadying breath, trying to lower her heart rate and control her blush. She was pretty sure she would never look at hand washing the same again. When she had finished she turned back towards Oliver who gently placed her glasses back on her face, before stepping back and clearing his throat. "So, I was talking to Tommy, and we wanted to take you out for lunch tomorrow, he really wants you to meet Laurel."

"You mean, real food? No more jello, the colour of toxic waste?" Felicity asked hopefully, as Oliver and her walked out of the bathroom. 

Oliver nodded, and smiled as Felicity turned towards him.

In her excitement of the prospect of real food, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Oliver Queen, you must be an angel sent by God. If you and Tommy are buying, I am so in. Let's go home...and by home I mean your house. Which is also where Walter lives. Which is where I'm going...to where Walter lives.... " Felicity sighed "I think the drugs make the filter thing worse. So if you could ignore all that, I would really appreciate that.

Oliver stood in front of her, wearing that damned unreadable mask. "Let's go home."


	8. Queens And There Castle

As she walked through the intricately carved doors, her purse slid off her shoulder and fell to the floor. This place was HUGE. Dark wood paneling covered every wall, making the entrance warm and inviting. He lives in a castle. The front entrance could fit probably two of her apartments, if not more. The Queens live in a honest to goodness castle. I wonder if there's a mote.

She heard Oliver chuckle behind her. "No, there's no mote Felicity."  
"Well there should be. This place is huge."  
"Why don't I show you to your room?"  
Felicity jumped at how close Oliver's voice had become.  
" Am I gonna need some bread crumbs to find my way around?" Felicity asked following after him as he walked up the stairs with her bag and purse in hand.  
"How about I give you the tour and my phone number so if you ever get lost, you can call me and I'll come find you." Oliver looked over his shoulder and flashed her one of his full on smiles, causing her to miss a step and trip. She reached her one good hand to stop her from face planting into the stairs. In so doing, she ended up smashing her injured shoulder against the wall. She hissed in pain.  
"Are you okay?" Oliver had dropped the bag and purse and leaned down to help her back up.  
"Stupid arm, you know I'm really not this clumsy normally. It's seems to be worse around you. Not that being around you is a bad thing, I rather enjoy it. " Felicity reached up and tugged the sling over her head. When she looked down at her shoulder she saw blood slowly spreading across the white bandage.  
Oliver pulled the gauze away from her shoulder to examine the wound "You ripped your stitches," he grabbed the bags and reached for Felicity's good hand. "Come on."  
"Where are we going?" she asked as Oliver led her up the stairs and turned into a room on the right, and nodded towards the bed. Felicity paused for a moment, before complying.  
"This is my room. I can fix your shoulder for you."  
"What do you mean?" Felicity felt the blood drain from her face.  
"I have a suture kit in here." Oliver let go of her hand and moved to his desk. He opened a drawer and shuffled through it bringing out a small black canvas bag. He grabbed the desk chair and wheeled it over to sit close to her injured arm. He unzipped the black bag and pulled out a syringe, and a small vile of a clear liquid and some gloves. As Oliver put on the gloves, and reached for the glass vile Felicity swallowed.  
"Whats that?"  
"It's a local anesthetic. This will numb the area so you won't feel it when I put the stitches in."  
"Okay... and um....you have it because?"  
She could almost see the wheels in Oliver's head turning trying to find an answer, "I don't like hospitals."  
"....I don't like needles....well, all pointy things really, which is why right now I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Felicity looked up towards the sky, willing herself to keep her food down. She felt Oliver swipe something cold over the wound causing a slight burning sensation.  
"It'll be okay Felicity. Just think about something else. Anything else."  
"Like what?"  
"Why don't you tell me about your mom. From what Walter has told me, she must be wonderful."  
"Oh she is. She raised me by herself when my Dad left. I was really young so I don't remember him well. She's a cocktail waitress from Vegas." She felt the syringe go into the skin around her shoulder, and reached out automatically for Oliver's knee.  
"The worst part is over Felicity. Take a deep breath," Felicity imitated Oliver as her slowly inhaled and then exhaled. "Good. Do you get to go and visit often?"  
She looked away as Oliver began to pull thread through the eye of a weird shaped needle. Inhale, exhale." Not as often as I would like. My Mom drives me crazy, but I love her more then life itself.She would work all the time when I was little. Sometimes double shifts. She would to take me into work with her and I would sit behind the bar with a guy named Mike. He had the most amazing mustache I have ever seen." She turned towards Oliver."You know you would look really good with a beard."  
Oliver turned to smile at her "You think so?"

She looked away as he continued his task, "Oh absolutely. Your already gorgeous as it is.  And I don't mean like a super long nasty beard, or a beard that's all the way down your neck. I mean a well trimmed beard. There's nothing like kissing  a man with a beard. The way it kinda tickles your lips-" Oh frac, how much of that had she said out loud?

"I'll have to take your word on that one." Felicity turned towards Oliver, face slightly heated and was surprised to see him place the old gauze,needle, used syringe and vile in a small yellow bio hazard box. He reached back unto the bed to a gauze bandage and some medical tape. He gently placed the gauze on top of her freshly sutured wound, his fingers skimming over her collar bone as he did so, causing her to shiver slightly under his touch. His eyes met hers and he began to lean in closer, lips only a breath away.

"Ollie mom wants you-" Felicity jumped away from Oliver and turned towards Thea.

"Thea, hi how are you?" Thea now stood in the doorway, a sparkle in her eye.

"I'm good Felicity. I'm glad to see your feeling better." Thea smirked at Felicity, before turning to her brother. "Ollie mom wants you two down stairs for lunch and Mr.Diggle is waiting for you in the living room." 

"We'll be down in a minute."

As Thea closed the door, Felicity stood up, and grabbed her bag and purse in her good arm. "So...um thanks for playing doctor with me- wait! No that came out wrong. Thanks for..."She helplessly gestured towards her arm." This. I'm just gonna..." Felicity turned towards the door and was walking down the hallway slightly dazed before she felt a hand fall on her good shoulder. 

"Felicity, wait." Felicity stopped and turned towards Oliver. "Your room is the door across from mine, why don't you let me grab your bags for you and I'll meet you down stairs." Not knowing what to do (should she bring up the subject of the almost kiss, or should she just pretend it didn't happen) she nodded, handed Oliver her bags and turned towards the staircase. Before she began her decent Oliver called her name again. 

"Can we talk, after lunch maybe we can go out for a coffee or something?"

Felicity swallowed back the stream of endless words threatening to poor from her and nodded before turning back towards the stairs and very carefully made her descent

* * *

She was surprised at how easy it was to find the kitchen. When she entered, a women she recognized as Raisa smiled up at her.

"Ah, Felicity it is so wonderful to finally meet you." Raisa came around the large kitchen Island and pulled Felicity into a hug. "I'm glad you are feeling better. Everyone is excited to have you stay this week. Walter has said such wonderful things."

"It's nice to finally meet you too Raisa. I'm sorry I missed the rest of the class." Felicity said as she stepped out of the hug. 

"Pftt-Do not worry child. You will be there next week, yes?" Felicity smiled and nodded at Raisa, before looking around the empty kitchen. 

"So where's everyone else?" 

"Everyone else? They have eaten already. Thea told me you and Oliver were going on a picnic." Raisa gestured towards a wicker basket sitting on the edge of the Island

Felicity's eyes widened in shock momentarily, before realizing what Thea had done. "Do you know where Thea is right now? I think I need to have a chat with Ms. Queen."

Raisa pointed towards the doors on the other side of the kitchen. "The living room is through there. If you walk through it, it will lead you to the front foyer."

She thanked Raisa and walked towards where she had pointed making her way through the living room and to the entrance, where she heard shouting. As she made her way to stand beside Diggle (wait didn't he quit?) she stopped in her tracks. A police officer was putting Oliver in handcuffs. 

"Oliver Queen you are under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault, trespassing, acting as a vigilante," It was Detective Lance. "and murder" venom dripped off of the last word as it left his lips.

She looked towards Oliver and there eyes met for a brief moment, before he was guided out of the mansion. As the heavy doors shut, she looked at the chaos that was left behind. Walter was on his phone, she was assuming talking to lawyers, Moira was throwing on her jacket and calling the P.R team at Queen Consolidated. Thea stood, at the top of the stairs, mouth hanging open, tears running down her face. 

She looked up to the man beside her. "Hiya Dig."  
"Hey Felicity. How are you feeling?"

"Better then the Queens and Uncle Wally I bet. Do you think you can do me a favor?" Diggle looked down to meet her eyes. "I think Thea is gonna need someone here for her, do you think you could maybe talk to Raisa and see if there's any...I don't know, wine or something?"

She looked back at the lobby just as Walter and Moira were slamming the door behind them. Thea still stood on the steps hand now over her mouth.

Diggle sighed "Yep." 

Felicity made her way up the stairs and placed her hand on Theas back. Thea turned towards her wrapping her arms around Felicity, sobbing. "Shh. Don't worry Thea. It's just some horrible mistake. Oliver would never hurt anyone. Why don't we go hang out for a bit. I convinced Dig to find us some wine."

Thea looked up and gave a small smile and nod. "Thanks Felicity."

"Just don't tell Uncle Wally...or your mom. Especially your mom. I'm to young to die." Thea laughed and walked beside Felicity. As they made there way down another hallway in the mansion, Felicity couldn't stop the question from forming in her mind. Was Oliver really the Starling city vigilante?

 

 


	9. Pieces Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this. Life has been giving me a run for my money, but when life gives you lemons you gotta make lemonade. I'm excited for the next chapter! Yay parties!- P.A.M.B

Felcitys eyes opened as the bright light of the sun streamed through the window of Theas bedroom. She looked to the mass of auburn hair fanning out from under covers.  
"Thea?" the lump under the duvet groaned. " I'm going to try to find my way to the kitchen and get us some coffee, do you want some?"  
Another grunt sounded, before slender fingers appeared and pulled the blanket down revealing a set of squinting eyes. "I'll come with you."  
Thea moved to the edge of the bed, one foot landing on the plush rug, followed by the other.  
"That's probably for the best. I don't think I'd make it back before dinner." Felicity got out of the bed and with her free hand grabbed the robe hanging of of Theas bed post, handing it to the youngest queen. Thea's eyes met Felicity's. Tracks of mascara running down her face, her smudged eyeliner framing her green eyes, but a small smile appeared on her face.  
"Thanks Felicity, for being here." Thea made her way around the bed and they  walked through the endless wood paneled hallway towards the kitchen.  
"I'm glad I could be."  
When they finally got to the kitchen, Thea was in Raisas arms before they new what was happening. "My Darling, how are you?" Raisas eyes were slightly puffy, as though she had been crying as well.  
"Better then Oliver, I can't believe they think he's that vigilante. He's not a killer Raisa."

  
Felicity wasn't so sure. She couldn't sleep last night from the pain in her shoulder, and as a means of distraction her mind had been filled with thoughts of the vigilante and Oliver. For Thea's sake she wished it weren't true. She obviously cared for her brother deeply and after having him back after 5 years of thinking him dead, she still saw the boy...Ollie. Her big brother, irresponsible, reckless, Ollie Queen. From what Felicity could see from having read about him, and sort of getting to know him a little, he didn't seem self involved, but she had only known him for about a week and a half. Could she truly determine whether he was the man under the hood? Could he be the vigilante? The.....Arrow? As the night had worn on she was finding it difficult to ignore all the facts.

  
"Of course not. Why don't I get you girls a coffee and some breakfast."

Felicity had spotted the coffee machine, and mugs and began pouring 3 cups as Raisa hugged Thea. 

"Felicity, I don't want you to hurt your arm. Why don't you sit down." 

"How about you dish the food, and I'll poor the coffee. I can do that one handed. Then we can all sit down and eat. Food is one of the best forms of comfort, and from what I can tell, you both need some comfort." She placed one cup in her hand, and carried it over the the bar height counter, from the corner of her eye she saw Raisa putting scrambled eggs on 3 plates, smiling as she shook her head, before turning to retrieve the other cups she had poured. She grabbed both handles in her one hand and placed them on the counter next to the other cup. She sat down at the bar stool next to Thea, and Raisa sat beside her. 

"Now I see why my boy is so smitten with you. You have a kind spirit Felicity. And apparently know the importance of a warm meal." She could feel her cheeks warm at Raisa's words.

Just as she was about to speak, Moira walked through the doors of the kitchen, in full business attire.

Moira looked disapprovingly at her Pajamas "Thea, it's 10 o'clock, for goodness sake I aspect to see you dressed by this time." 

"I'm sorry mom, I was a little distracted as my brother was arrested and my mother and my step father didn't even care that they had left me to deal with it alone." Theas cold green eyes met Moira's icy blue. 

"From what I heard you managed well enough with Miss Smoak and a few bottles of wine." As Moira spoke, her icy eyes landed on Felicity.

"Miss Smoak. Walter spoke so highly of you. You should imagine my disappointment that a women of your I.Q  would stoop so low as to supply a minor with alcohol."

Felicity stood from her chair then, eyes meeting the Queen matriarchs. "We each had one glass of wine Mrs. Queen, so your source must have had it wrong. Either way you are right. I shouldn't have given Thea any type of alcohol, and for that I apologize. You however should not have left a 17 year old alone, while the fragile world that she was just beginning to piece together, crumbled in front of her. She just got Oliver back, only to have him taken away from her again. I understand your need to be there for your son, and make any necessary arrangements to ensure his release and prove his innocence. That does not however, give you the right to project you frustration at the current situation you are now in on Thea or myself. What Thea needs right now, is her mother. So may I suggest you get of your high horse and comfort your daughter, because I'm pretty sure right now you need her as mush as she needs you." Her eyes widened for a moment in shock. She had just told off Moira Queen. Fuck.

Moira stood still, those cold icy eyes assessing her.

"Thea, may I have a moment with you alone?" She turned her eyes towards her daughter, eyes thawing slightly. Thea slid off the stool and stood beside her mother.

Moira turned towards Felicity. "Ms. Smoak. The car leaves for the court house in one hour. I suggest you are ready and in the front entrance by then." Before striding out of the kitchen with Thea leaving Felicity, mouth hanging open in shock.She sat down beside Raisa, staring at the eggs in front of her.

"I think Mrs. Queen likes you." 

"That women is scary. I don't even want to think what would have happened if she didn't like me."

"Eat up Felicity. You want to be there to support _tvoy muzchina_."

"I don't speak Russian." 

Raisa patted Felicity's hand, a small smiling playing at her lips. "I know my little bird. Eat up quickly."

Felicity dutifully shoveled the egg into her mouth, thoughts of the frightening Moira's cold eyes filling her mind.

* * *

 

She walked into the Queens living room, ice pack on her shoulder and stood beside Tommy, who was looking upon his best friend, who had his leg up, as he was fitted with a gps tracking device.

"I'm having a sizable get together tomorrow evening, and there is a better then likely chance it spills into the pool."

"Pool, that's fine, step on to the grass and there sending a swat team to forcibly subdue you."

Moira stepped forward as Walter showed the police officer out of the house. " A 'sizable get together'?

"I'm confined to this house for the foreseeable future I might as well make the most of it. And this party is going to be themed. I'm thinking prison. Uh, burning man meets 'Shawshank redemption'"

Felicity rolled her eyes. That sounded like that one party in college wear they all ended up skinny dipping in the Deans pool. It made it even more embarassing when to her suprise Walter picked her up from the police station. Felicity stopped as she noticed the silence enveloping the room. Her eyes met Tommy's who had a glint of amusement before meeting Oliver's.

"Uh... I mean, I.... you know what? It's a long story." She could feel her face heat as she turned back towards Oliver, who thankfully, breezed passed her verbal guffaw.

"The invitation should say 'Come, before Oliver Queen get's off.' "

"Maybe a party isn't in the best of taste, you know, considering the circumstances. Besides, if Sparky's there everyone might get more of a show then they were expecting." Tommy moved to sit beside Oliver as he tried to make his friend see sense, while still making a jab at Felicity.

She glared at Tommy, who had his play boy grin firmly planted on his face. 

"The circumstances are the reason why we're having the party in the first place. I want the people to know that I'm not worried about this."

"Well that makes one of them." Moira crossed her arms over her chest, staring at her son in exasperation. 

"Mom, it's gonna be alright." Oliver's voice softened as he looked at his mother.

Moira rolled her eyes before following Walter out of the room, leaving Felicity, Tommy and, Oliver behind.

"So prison themed party huh? I think I can handle that. As long as you promise to make sure our girl here can keep her clothes on." Tommy smirked at Felicity.

"It was one time, Tommy!" Felicity held up her index finger for emphasis. "One."

"Alright, I better go get started. I'll drop by later tonight." Oliver nodded at Tommy, before Tommy left the living room, leaving Felicity and Oliver alone.

"How's your arm feeling?" Oliver stood up and walked over to her, pulling the bandage gently away from her skin."Looks good, but we should change the dressing."

"Is it true?" She looked into Oliver's eyes, "Are you the vigilante?"

He only nodded and waited for her to react. And her reaction was to pace. Because she was a pacer.

"Okay. Your him. I kinda had a feeling. Wait, why aren't you panicking? They know it was you...." Felicity snapped her fingers as everything fell into place. "You wanted them to catch you. With the party and the ankle monitor, you'll have witnesses and electronic evidence that you were here the whole time tomorrow night...." Her eyes met his, the unasked question looming between them.

"I have a plan."

"Well that's good. I'm glad that getting caught was part of your plan. Congratulations on everything going off without a hitch." Oliver walked up to her and placed his hand on her uninjured shoulder. 

"It's going to be okay Felicity." 

She looked up at Oliver then there eyes meeting. Ocean blue against a steely grey. "I'm glad you think so Oliver. I understand what you are doing, maybe not all the reasons why, but I don't think you've actually looked at the damage it's causing your family, causing Thea. You can't live for just the mission, without thinking about the consequences your actions will have to those around you. I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty or for you to give up your night job, the Lord knows that Starling needs someone like you. Just remember your more then the arrow. Your Oliver Queen."

Oliver's smiled that small smile of his before looking down at his watch. "Felicity I need to go, I've got some calls to make. Will I see you tonight at dinner?"  
"Are you kidding me? Raisa's making Borscht."

"I'll see you then." Oliver squeezed her shoulder gently, before moving out of the living room, leaving Felicity staring after him.


	10. Borscht makes the world go round

"I'm really not sure about this Thea, I mean where's the rest of it?" Felicity looked down at the dress she was wearing, the fabric crisscrossed in the front leaving a section of her mid drift and her sides exposed. She was thankful for the long sleeves of the dress, but the v-neck was deep, and the hem line was short.

"Felicity stop fussing, you look amazing." The younger Queen was dressed in a pair of flannel P.J's Felicity was staring at with longing in her eyes. "Besides, I'm grounded thanks to you and that bottle of wine last night. The least you can do is have some fun for the 2 of us."

"I'm really sorry about that Thea, I didn't know your mom was going to be so upset." She pulled at the hemline as though doing so could magically make it grow a few inches.

"That's alright, it was worth it just to see you tell her off. You can make it up to me tonight, by having some fun." Thea gestured towards a chair sitting in front of her vanity. " Now stop fussing with the dress, and sit down. I have to do your hair and make up." 

"But.... what about borscht?"  She asked in a last ditch attempt of escape.

Thea pointed at the chair in front of the mirror, widening her brown eyes and pouting dramatically. 

She side before sitting down in the chair indicated. With a practiced hand Thea set to work applying her makeup. "Shit, I forgot my curling iron. I'll be right back. Felicity watched as Thea left the room. She moved like Moira did, with confidence and grace,  almost as though she were wearing a ball gown. Closing her eyes she leaned back in the chair, and began to drift close to the edge of sleep. She heard the sound of a door opening then closing with a click.

"You know Thea if this is your attempt at making me hot enough for Oliver to notice tonight, you shouldn't bother. And don't think i forgot about your plan with the picnic. Oliver has other things on his mind, like...not going to prison."  Just then her stomach rumbled loudly. " and if your planning on keeping me in here during dinner, I'm going to need some food. Thea?"

 She opened her eyes and turned to look towards the entrance. There standing in the door way was the man in question, tray in hand.

There was a moment of silence, before Oliver cleared his throat. "I brought food." 

Her stomach rumbled loudly. "Thanks."

Oliver walked over to her and set the tray on the vanity, before pulling a chair from the desk and sitting next to her, reaching for one of the bowls sitting on the tray. Not sure what to do or say, Felicity followed his example and did the same. She brought the spoon of borscht to her lips, and closed her eyes in pleasure. When she opened them, Oliver was looking at her. 

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you don't." Oliver placed his  bowl back down on the tray, before his eyes met hers. He leaned in close enough Felicity could feel the warmth of his breathe. Not willing to wait any longer, Felicity closed the distance and felt his soft lips against hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, and in her opinion ended to soon. Oliver rested his forehead against hers, smiling widely. The door handle rattled. 

"Felicity?" Thea's voice sounded through the door, as the door know shook again.

Felicity sat up, her eyes locking on his. "You locked the door?" 

Oliver shrugged grinning at her. "Thea has pretty awful timing and I wanted to make sure we had some time to actually talk."

"And had that work out for you?"

"Talking is good, but this was defiantly a good surprise."

"Felicity, come on open the door!" The door handle jingles once again. 

"Just a minute!" As she was speaking, Oliver stood and walked over to the door.

"Fee fee? Open the door honey." At he sound of her mother's voice, Felicity sprang out of her seat, placing her body between Oliver and the door in a instant.

"You can't go out there!" Her eyes widened in horror.

"It's the only way out of the room Felicity."

Her eyes searched the room, landing on the window. She lowered her voice to a whisper, " your the Starling city vigilante, can't you use a grappling hook and I don't know...grapple out the window?"

Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders, lowering his face to meet her eyes."What's the worst the could happen?" He used the hands on her shoulders to move her away from the door, and to stand directly behind him. His hands reached for the knob,  she heard the distinct sound of the handle turning.

"I'll die of embarrassment. " She said under her breathe, just as Oliver swung open the door.

She saw her mother's eyes land on Oliver before there searching gaze shifted to her. A smile splitting her face almost in two. She breezed passed Oliver squeeling in delight as she pulled Felicity into a hug.  

"Hi, Mom."

 

 

 


	11. Open bar

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Felicity glanced at Oliver over her mother's shoulder, his expression was full of amusement.

"I told you Fe-fe. I'm not going to stay in Vegas when my baby was shot," her mother sent a appreciative glance in Olivers direction, before turning back towards her speaking in a hushed tone, a smile nearly splitting her face in two."though it looks like your in good hands."

She rolled her eyes at her mother's back as she sashayed towards Oliver. "Hello, you must be Oliver."

"Its nice to meet you Mrs.Smoak." His gaze moved to Felicity who was standing behind her mother, praying the ground would swallow her whole, saving her from embarrassment of the onslaught of inappropriate questions Donna would inevitably begin to ask.

"So how did you meet my daughter Oliver?"

"In a cooking class actually."

Felicity watched as her mother eyes pop open in surprise, before a grin split her face in two. "Your her canolli filler!"

And at that Felicity stopped praying and grabbed her mom's arm trying to lead her out, "Mom! That has not happened." Donna pulled her arm from Felicity's grasp. "Your both consenting adults Felicity, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Canolli filler?" Oliver smiled then looking between Donna Smoak and Felicity, a twitch of amusement playing at the corners of his mouth, earning him a glare from Felicity. 

It was then Thea appeared like a angel sent from God. Maybe he had heard her prayers...all be it a little to late.

"Donna, why don't I take you to your room and we'll let these to finish talking?" Thea ushered her mother out of the room.

"Fe-Fe,  remember to-" Felicity slammed the door after her mother, covering her face with both hands.

"Frac, thank God she didn't start talking about babies." Her eyes widened in horror. 

 

"Felicity." She felt Oliver moved to stand in front of her.

"Felicity, it's fine. Your mother seems really nice."

Her eyes met his, "Really?"

"Yeah, I do." His hands cupped her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. His mouth feeling soft and warm against hers. It was a kiss full of promise. His phone buzzed then. Sighing he pulled away from her, and still resting against her cheek, while he put his phone up to his ear.

"Hey Tommy...okay yeah, I'll be down in a minute." He removed his hand from her face then. "I've got to go deal with a problem with the cages."

"The what?" Her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Tommy, he rented cages for the dancers." Running a hand through his hair he reached to touch her again, face down. "So tonight, I'm going to have to....act like Ollie."

"You mean the playboy you were before 5 years on a deserted island?"

"Yeah, it's part of the cover.Everyone thinks I'm a irresponsible ass hole, who's drunk out of his gourd there's no way I could be the vigilante."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Of course.  I mean it's either a convincing cover story or jail right? And besides, how bad could it be?"

* * *

 

Felicity jabbed at the strawberry that had sunk to the bottom of her drink. "Stupid, Ollie with his stupid smile. And Adonis body." She looked over towards Oliver, who was currently surrounded by a gaggle-is that what you would call a swarm of scantily clad women? Any ways, they were draping all over him, vying for his attention. 

"Hey Sparky, you look Smokin'. " She rolled her eyes  at Tommy who was leaning back against the bar, a drink in his hand.

"Wow, who peed in your cornflakes?" He asked concern etching his face.

Her gaze skimmed passed Oliver who was prying a womens hand off from around his waist, before they moved back to the submerged strawberry."Nothing."

"That nothing doesn't happen to be a giant with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair?"

Felicity stiffened then. "No...well, not really."

"Is that so? Then why do I keep seeing him glance this way?"

She looked towards her then, his eyes asking a silent question. Was she okay? She smiled in response lifting her drink in his direction.

"Tommy, I'm tired and I have to pee, because I'm drunk, like really drunk. Do you think you could help me back to my room?"

"Yeah, sure no problem. Felicity jumped off the stool wobbling slightly, but felt Tommy's arm hooked in hers.

"Just so you know Sparky, I haven't seen Oliver this happy since he got back, and I don't mean with the girls, I mean with you. You make him better. Felicity bent down then and removed her heels.

"I know. Honestly Tommy, I'm not really the jealous type."

They walked up the stairs in silence, Felicity worrying her bottom lip between her teeth deep in thought. As they made there way to the front of her room, Tommy bent forward and whispered quietly in her ear, "and I'm glad he's told you about his....recent extracurricular activities. I'm glad he opened up to someone. Even if he hasn't told me yet." 

Felicity's jaw dropped open and Tommy gave her a quick peck on her cheek before bounding down the stairs taking two at a time.

 

* * *

 


End file.
